A disposable pull-on diaper disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1993-39531A includes a tape fastener extending in parallel to a periphery of a waist-hole. The tape fastener is attached to one of front and rear waist regions and adapted to be unfolded in a waist-circumferential direction toward the other waist region and to be anchored thereon. The tape fastener is certainly useful to tuck a possible slack of the diaper put on a wearer's body in the waist-circumferential direction.
The tape fastener in the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Application is coated on its inner surface with an adhesive. However, a distal end portion of the tape fastener is not coated with an adhesive and easily gripped with the fingers. The diaper may sometimes encounter a serious problem particularly when the diaper is put on an infant. Specifically, the infant may grip the distal end portion of the tape fastener and pull it from curiosity and result in bringing pollution to the adhesive surface of the tape fastener or twining together of the tape member. Eventually, the tape fastener may fail to function.